The Minority Biotechnology Training Program (MBTP) proposes to assist 15 MARC, MBRS, Bridges, and MIRT undergraduate students and 5 faculty from minority serving institutions to attend the Annual Biotechnology Industry Organization (BIO) Meeting held in San Diego on June 23-27, 2001. MBTP will also provide a weekend selection of lectures, short-courses and lectures to the students and faculty. This pilot proposal will initially require $50,000 to provide transportation and subsidized registration costs for the faculty and students, administrative costs, and travel costs and honoraria for speakers. Recent advances in biotechnology have created new research opportunities for minority students and faculty who can most effectively be exposed to these developments by attending the Biotechnology Industry Organization meeting. In addition, minority communities need to be conversant with these latest scientific developments so as to be prepared for addressing the complex question of the use of these techniques in their communities.